Private Fears in Public Places
by FangedLovers
Summary: "And I know you're not a crutch but I can hold you when I stand. Cause I am living for your touch but I would die to be your man." Stiles/OC 4X11-12 'Tried & True Series'


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy's world.

Private Fears in Public Places - Front Porch Step

(polyvore oufit on profile)

So if you are following my tumblr, you know that this was suppose to come out last monday. But due to my lack of faith in my computer, I had to rewrite the entire thing...so here it is! The Teen Wolf Finale (4X11-12) Have fun! ;)

* * *

><p>Rainy nights in Beacon Hills were some of Cassidy's favorite nights. On those nights you could find her sitting next to her bedroom window, lights off, and music playing softly in the background. The music was also something way to emotional for her own good; like Brand New or Daughter. That's where she was when she got the call. To say she was surprised by the person on the other line would be an understatement.<p>

"Liam? Are you okay?"

"I don't know." The younger boy sighed over the phone. "Do you think…I know this is crazy to ask but…do you think you could come over?"

"Um, yeah sure." She stood from her spot and slipped shoes onto her feet. "Do you want me to call Scott-"

"No!" Liam cut her off immediately. "Don't tell Scott. Can you just come here, please?"

Cassidy ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

After he gave her his address, she hung up the phone and ran around her room to get her things. She quietly opened up her door and looked up and down the hallway to see no lights on. She quickly ran down the steps and straight out the front door. It wasn't unusual for her to sneak out of the house late at night when dealing with the supernatural in this down. She had tried to climb out of her window once before, but due to her lack of coordination, she would just stick to using the front door. She made it out to her car and was off to Liam's house in the dark, rainy night.

This was the first time, at least for her, he had asked for help. She had told him after his transformation that she would be there for him if he ever needed to talk or just needed a friend in general. She was beyond relieved he finally was taking her up on it; at least that's what she hoped he wanted from this visit.

As she parked in front of the house, she noticed one light on in the upstairs window. She assumed it to be Liam's room. She pulled her hood up and ran out of her car to the porch. Before she could even knock on the door, Liam was opening the door. Cassidy had to take a step back at his sudden appearance.

"Hi." Liam whispered, leaning against the door.

"Hey." She was taken aback by how quickly he was there.

"My parents are already asleep so we have to be quiet before we get to my room."

Instead of answering, she nodded her head and walked into the house. Liam closed and locked the door, then gestured for Cassidy to follow him. She couldn't make out much of the house until they made it up the stairs and into his room. His room reminded her of any other boy she knew; cluttered and lots of odd ball objects scattered about. She saw his messy bed and assumed he already tried to sleep tonight.

"Thanks for coming." The young werewolf said, closing the door tight behind him.

"No problem." She turned towards him, pulling her hood off. "What's going on?"

"You know how you said I could talk to you about anything?" She nodded her head to continue. "Well, I wanted to cash that in."

"You don't have to cash it in, Liam. I'm always here to talk." She sat down on the side of his bed. She finally really looked at him for the first time that night. He looked tired and anxious, like he hadn't been able to sleep in days. And she knew all about not being able to sleep.

"How did you get involved in all this?" He sat down next to her. "I mean, you're not anything supernatural, so how did you find out?"

Cassidy couldn't help the giggle that came out. "Derek turned my best friend, Isaac, into a werewolf a little over a year ago."

"Isaac? Is he still in Beacon Hills?"

"Umm…no. No, he actually moved to France a few months before you transferred in."

"France? Wow." Liam looked genuinely surprised. "So he was a part of Derek's pack?"

She nodded her head. "For a little while yes, when Derek was an Alpha, but later on he became part of Scott's pack, like you." She nudged his arm, hoping to get a smile out of the boy.

He shook his head. "I don't think I'm good enough to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not like you guys." He looked her in the eye. "You guys are risking your lives almost every day. Always trying to make sure you save everyone. It's like you're not even scared, cause you know what you need to do and you get it done." He felt guilt growing through his body making him not able to look her in the eye anymore and dropped his head to the floor.

"Liam," She turned her body so she faced him, "we may seem like we have everything together but in reality…we're terrified. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't know if I'll being seeing one of my friends or family the next day."

She dropped her head trying to make eye contact with him again. "And for you to think you're not good enough, is why you are part of Scott's pack. Even without thinking about it, you're caring about other people , and that's what Scott does. It's a lot to take in, and I really have no say because I'm not a werewolf, but one thing I know is I trust Scott with my life. Do you?"

"Completely." His head sprang up to look at her.

"Then how about trusting yourself." She smiled at him.

He nodded his head, understanding what she was saying. "I just keep having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Of the Berserkers." He dropped his head in his hands. "And it's not even when I'm asleep anymore, I see them everywhere."

"They're not coming after you. The dead pool is over." She felt bad half lying to the kid. Yes, the dead pool was over, but Kate was still out there. And to be honest she scared the crap out of Cassidy. But Liam didn't need to know that right now, she just wanted him to start believing in himself. "You don't have to feel afraid to tell us this stuff, you know?"

He let out a deep breath and sat up. "It's just that…you guys are older and are so close, and I just hate the new kid feeling. And I know Mason thinks there is something off about me but I can't tell him what's happening."

"Believe it or not, each of us have had that same feeling. We are all a mix of different personalities and traits and basically got thrown together. As for Mason, you might want to talk to Scott about that. But most importantly, just keep being his best friend. And I want to be your friend too, Liam."

"Thanks Cassidy, for everything." He gave her the first real smile she had seen from him in a really long time.

"Any time, kid." She really did want to be there for him. There were so many qualities about him that reminded her of Isaac and it made her feel protective of him. "So do you want me to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "No, I think I'm good."

The two stood up and made their way back down to the front door. They stood out on the front step where the overhang hid them from the rain.

"Could you do me a favor and not mention this to anyone?"

"You're secret is safe with me." Cassidy pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't be scared to use my number more often." She whispered to him. She let him go with a smile and quickly ran back to her car to get out of the rain.

* * *

><p>Cassidy never thought of herself as a full blown out romantic person. Fancy dinner and movie dates, the 'No, you hang up first!' conversations, or 'We've known each other for 2 weeks and I've fallen in love with you' have never been for her. In fact, just the idea of those things made her gag. I guess you could say she was a realist in that aspect. Now that's not to say she didn't know how to show emotions, most of all love. No, she was a human being, it's in her body.<p>

Today she was going to try to be different because today was her and Stiles' one year anniversary.

Now, for high school students that was a big accomplishment. But living the lifestyle that they did, it was an even bigger deal. Knowing who her boyfriend was, he was going to make a big deal out of it. That's just who he was. On their first month anniversary he showered her with gifts. She got him to lay off of the anniversary's until their sixth month, and now their full year.

Today she was going to be the most romantic person she could be. Well, within her realm.

She walked onto the school ground feeling happy and content; two words that rarely described her emotions these days. The smile and flush on her cheeks just wouldn't leave. People around her probably looked at her like she was on drugs. She ignored everyone until she found Scott at his locker.

"Morning Scott!" She stopped next to him.

He looked over at her and smiled at her happy persona. "Hey, Cas. You're in a good mood today."

"I'm determined to have a great day." She noticed his tense shoulders though as he grabbed his books. "What's wrong with you?"

He sighed and his body slouched. "I went to see Derek this morning. Lydia showed up there last night like she usually does when…"

"When she's about to find a dead body." She finished for him. "He's still alive, right?"

"Yeah, for now." He slammed his locker shut. "I mean his name was the last code. That can't be a coincidence."

"We'll figure it out, Scotty. We just have to keep our eyes open." She grasped his arm comfortably. "Don't you have a date tonight to worry about anyways?" The two walked to her locker.

"Yeah, that's also why I went to Derek's."

"You went to Derek for dating advice?" She opened her locker door. "I'm sorry, but doesn't he have like the worst luck with women?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned again the locker next to hers. "I didn't ask for advice, I asked him if I could use his loft tonight. I'm going to stream lights from the ceiling and we're going to watch a movie."

"What movie?" She exchanged her books.

"I don't know, that was her part of the night."

"Letting her pick the movie and not cliché at all." She nodded at him. "I approve!"

Scott scoffed. "You're approval is all I need, Cassi." She gave him a big cheesy smile making him laugh. "What about you? It's the big one year with Stiles. What's the plan?"

"Oh, please. You probably know more than me. All I know is we are making dinner at his house later."

"Hate to tell you this Cas, but that's all I know as well."

She looked at him surprised. "Seriously? Nothing extravagant?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of. I know he was freaking out over the present he got you, but other than that he said he was keeping it simple."

Cassidy bit her lip, feeling another blush rise to her cheeks. By doing nothing, she still fell in love with Stiles more.

"And as being your friend, I'll let you know he's walking down the hallway now if you want to get rid of that blush on your face."

She turned her head to look towards where Scott had spotted him. She felt her heart beat faster and her palms begin to sweat. The butterflies in her stomach were the same one she felt when they first started dating. The difference between then and now were few and far between; like the fact his hair was now spiked, his confidence was heightened, and the dirty blonde haired girl walking next to him.

She had been trying to get along more with Malia. She understood that she meant something to Stiles. So since she cared about Stiles, she tried her hardest to become friends with Malia. It was going somewhat good until the girl decided to fight with him about who her real father was. Since then she had taken a few steps back in the helping her aspect, or even liking her for that matter.

"Cassidy, you're staring." Scott whispered to the girl next to him. Cassidy quickly turned back to her locker before she was caught. "Morning, guys." Scott said as the two came to stop beside them. The two answered back.

Cassidy felt a warm hand land against her hip. "Good Morning, Pretty Girl." Stiles whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey, Scott." Malia cleared her throat. "Could you come to my locker with me? I wanted to ask you something." She took notice to the silent exchanges between the couple. Scott agreed and the two headed off.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all." Cassidy mumbled and shut her locker. She turned to see Stiles giving her a raised eyebrow at her comment. "Kidding."

"So…" He stepped closer to her, his other hand now coming to rest against her hip as well. "Happy Anniversary."

"You too." She rose up on her toes and gave him a kiss.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Not exactly the response I was hoping for."

"What are you talking about?" She grabbed his hand and started walking down the hallway.

He laughed when he figure out what her problem really was. "It makes you feel uncomfortable doesn't it?"

"Maybe?" She said, looking anywhere but at him.

"God, you're still so adorable." He squeezed her hand. "You know I had this whole day planned. I'm thinking roses on your desk at every class and a candle lit lunch in the cafeteria. But," he rolled out the world letting her sweat the moments in her head, knowing she would hate it, "if you say it I might cancel those things."

Cassidy bit at her lip. The words were a weird feeling just in her head. Saying them out loud would make him happy though, and get her out of an even more embarrassing day.

"Just two words, babe."

She stopped them in the corner of the hallway and turned to look at him. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Happy Anniversary."

He bent down instantly, kissing her hard on the lips. "See, that wasn't so hard." He kissed her forehead.

By the end of the school day, he did as he said. Not once making her feel awkward. The two headed to his house. They finished their homework as quickly as possible and then set out to cooking dinner. It was something that had started really early on in their relationship. She would bake things here and there for him and his father, and then the two started cooking all different kinds of foods together. Stiles told her that it reminded him of his mother, how she would let him help her whenever she was in the kitchen. Cassidy told him that she didn't want to take such a precious memory of his mother from him, but he refused. If anything it helped him remember her more.

They made it fun though. They would blast music, singing and dancing around each other. They would fight sometimes about what was needed in the food leading to splattering of items at each other. But most of all they would laugh and smile at each other. A change of pace from their normal day to day adventures.

"So," she pushed her plate away from her, "I want to give you your present first, because as always you have the better present than me." She got up from the table and grabbed it out of her bag.

"That is not true."

"Mhm, sure." She set the wrapped box in front of him. "Happy one year, handsome."

He smiled and started ripping at the paper. The moment his eyes landed on the box his jaw dropped. "You got me the Sherlock box set?"

"The limited edition box set actually. Supposedly there's like hours of extra features." She waved her hand about.

"Holy shit." He whispered, reading over everything on the box. "Will you watch it with me?"

"Of course." She giggled. One of her favorite things about Stiles was how much of a nerd he was. She loved when he could ramble on for hours about a recent documentary he watched, or his favorite superheroes or anything he could get his hands on. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?!" He reached over and kissed her hard on the lips. "I love it! I love you!" He set the box aside. "Mine has nothing on this."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." She watched him get up from the table and grab something out of the drawer.

"Now I know this is probably incredibly cheesy and cliché," he sat back down at the table holding a slim blue case, "but I made you this."

She gently grabbed the case and looked at the cd that she could see through the clear cover. "One down, several to go." She read what was written on the cd. "Stiles, what is this?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"I made you a mix."

Cassidy felt her heart skip a beat. "What?"

"Yeah, I've kinda been putting it together for a while." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I know how much music means to you. So I've been spying on the playlists you make and also if I hear a song and I think of you, I put it on the cd."

This was quite possibly the best present Cassidy had ever received. The meaning behind it, the time he put into it, it was perfect. "I love it." She gave him the biggest smile.

"Don't say that yet, you might hate every song I put on there." Stiles pointed at the cd.

She shook her head. "Impossible. You made it for me." She bit her lip and looked down at it again. "I wanna listen to it!"

"Not now. I'd rather be a few blocks away from you when you laugh my attempt." He picked at his napkin. The corners were frayed or some pieces were torn off completely and landed on the table.

Cassidy smirked and set the cd down on the table. She got up off her chair, pushed his body back till it hit the back of his chair, and then swung her leg over his own so she could sit on his lap. Her arms circled themselves around his neck, making sure she had his attention.

"This is by far the best thing anyone has ever given me. You actually took time and thought about every song on the cd." She ran her fingers through his hair. "It's perfect."

"So it's not too cheesy?" His hands held tight against her back.

"Oh, it's completely cheesy, but our kind of cheesy." She leaned down to give him a chaste kiss before she broke away with another thought. "I mean you could have put it on a cassette tape and talked between each song, explaining your feelings about it."

"And then I could have played it from a boom box and held it under your window." He leaned up to give her another kiss.

"Will you be the Lloyd to my Diane?" Cassidy pouted at him.

"Absolutely." He smiled against her lips before pushing against them again.

Cassidy leaned against his chest to dive into the kiss deeper. Their lips moved fast and almost desperate for each other. It took Stiles no effort for his tongue to enter her mouth, since she was just as needing as he was. His hands slid down her back and grabbed her butt over her tight jeans, making her push even farther into him. Cassidy slowly felt her senses come back together over their hard breathing and clashing of teeth to break their kiss. Stiles wasn't having it though and moved his lips to her neck.

"We should…" A moan escaped her throat as he sucked hard against her pulse point. "We should go upstairs." She somehow managed to get out. He continued though, but this time his teeth scraped. "Stiles." This time grabbing his jaw with both hands.

Stiles groaned in aggravation. "Fine." His hands moved under her thighs and held her up as he stood from his chair.

"Stiles!" Cassidy squealed. She quickly wrapped her arms tight around his neck and her legs around his waist. "We're going to die."

"Why do you have no faith in me?" He walked through the house towards the stairs.

"Because you have less coordination than I do, and I say this out of love!" She held on tighter while he started stumbling up the stairs.

There were a couple of times where he got tripped up, but he managed to actually get them all the way up to his room without breaking either of their backs. He dropped Cassidy nicely on the bed then went back to close his bedroom door; not bothering to turn the lights on. The two kicked off their shoes and socks. Stiles walked over, standing in between her legs and bent down to kiss her again.

"Back up." He whispered. She pushed herself backwards, her head hitting the soft pillows as she lay down. He ripped his zip-up off and then crawled onto the bed so he lay on top of her, holding himself up by his forearms. She reached her left hand up to run softly through his spiked hair and ran down to cup his jaw. "I love you." He kissed her palm.

"Show me." Her ocean blue eyes connected with his coffee brown ones. He ducked his head and found her lips again. This time was different than when they were downstairs. Everything was slower and deeper. They wanted to take this gentle and feel every moment. Her taste had him deepening each kiss. Her own hands couldn't stop moving from his chest to his neck, wanting to feel him.

He sat up, pulling her with him, lips still attached. His hands traced down her body until he met the end of her shirt. He slid up her sides, her shirt bunching up as he went. She shivered at the feel of his cool hands against her hot skin. He finally pulled the end of her shirt up and over her head, throwing it over the bed. "Fucking hell." He looked down to see her lacy black bra, holding her breasts up.

"What?" She leaned back on her elbows. "I thought you liked lace." She popped her chest up and bit her lip.

Stiles dropped down, his arms wrapping around her body and his face fall into her chest. He let out a loud groan making her laugh and hold his head. His lips began moving against her skin. He kissed across her collar bone. His teeth were scraping and his tongue licking paths across her skin. Her arms wrapped down across his back and pulled at his shirt. She wanted it off. She wanted to feel his skin. He could feel her desperation and sat back on his heels, pulling his shirt up. But it wouldn't be Stiles if there wasn't some sort of problem, for example, getting stuck in his own shirt.

"Babe, you need some help?" Cassidy tried to hold in her laugh, watching her boyfriend struggle.

"Stupid…damn…shirt!" He finally pulled it off and threw it across the room.

Her laugh turned into light giggles and grabbed his arm to pull him back down on top of her. "You're so cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm manly." His voice grew deep.

She wrapped her leg around him and rolled them over, her straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed his jaw. "So." Kissed his collarbone. "Fucking." Chest. "Manly." Lips.

Her hips ground down into his, feeling him hard underneath her. Their hips moved faster, Stiles bucking up to meet her without control. "I want you." Stiles unclipped her bra and she pulled it off with haste. Their chests meeting. Skin on skin. Their body temperatures rising. She backed off, sitting, grinding hard into him. His hands skimmed up her sides, grasping her breasts in his hands. Her head dropped back, the overwhelming feeling of lust and want warming the pit of her stomach.

He sat up underneath her, wrapping his arms tight around her body. He bowed his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth. She moaned his name, the feeling heating the pit in her stomach. He switched sides, giving her other nipple as much attention as the first. "Stiles…I need you."

He flipped them over and sat up on his knees. He made quick work for taking off her jeans and panties. As he took his own off, she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. She ripped the silver package open with her teeth and held it in her hand. He lowered himself back down to her.

She reached down and softly ran her fingers of his erection. He closed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together. She could see his veins stand out against his neck, trying to hold himself back. As she began to pump him fast, his head fell down to the pillow next to her own. He couldn't control his hips jerking to meet her hand movements and he groaned trying to stay calm. She finally rolled the condom onto him and rested her hands next to her, allowing him to take control again.

He took a moment to calm himself down before leaning above her again. He grabbed ahold of himself before running his tip up and down her slit. Her own breathing began to rise, the feeling warming her more. He slowly entered her, inch by inch. The two moaned explicitly at the same. It had been quite some time since the two had been together, but they still knew each other's little niches.

Stiles began thrusting at slow pace; he didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold out. She was feeling the same thing. She held onto his shoulders as his hips began to speed up. His hands held her tightly to him, slamming into her harder. She leaned up as best she could and sucked on his neck. She could feel the pit in her stomach grow hotter, she was so close to that edge, and he was determined to knock her off of it.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, babe." He groaned.

"Me either." Cassidy moaned even higher.

He reached between then and started rubbing her clit; rubbing faster as he felt her grasping onto him harder. She finally couldn't handle it anymore and climaxed. Her back arched off of the bed, her throat yelling out his name. At the feeling of her clenched around him, he lost control as well. His hips stuttering as he followed her.

The two laid against each other, trying to control their breathing. Stiles rolled off of her and threw the condom in the trash. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them. He pulled her tightly into his chest.

They stayed there for a few minutes coming down from their high ecstasy level they were just on. Cassidy's fingers traced random designs and words across his chest. His own fingers danced down across her back, mostly running along her spine.

"I have something for you." He whispered into her hair.

"What, more than that? Because I'm pretty sure my legs are going to be weak for days." She smiled into his chest.

Stiles laughed and kissed her head. "This is something different." He unwrapped himself from around her and stood up from the bed. She curled back into the bed, the blankets forming a warm cocoon around her body, and a content smile on her lips. He quickly pulled his boxers back on and went to his dresser. He dug through the top drawer until he found the black box he was looking for. "Now, I know you're not big on expensive presents, or anything like that." He sat down next to her in the bed.

"Stiles." She gave him her warning look.

"Hear me out." His fingers follow the corner edges. "It didn't cost that much and it was so you I couldn't pass it up."

Cassidy sat up, holding the blanket tight to her chest and took the box from him. She pulled the top off and found the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was a thick white gold chain with a few point rock crystal pendants dangling off of it. It was elegant but simple.

"I…I can't-"

"If the next words that come out of your mouth are 'I can't take this' I'm going to somehow figure out a way to super glue the damn bracelet on you so you can never take it off."

"I was going to say, I can't believe you got this for me and," she reached up and kissed him softly, "thank you." She pulled the bracelet out and set the box aside. "Help me?"

Stiles smiled and clasped the bracelet around her wrist. "Happy?"

"Completely." She cuddled in close to him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Lydia and Cassidy were on a time limit. Kate had taken Scott and Kira back to Mexico, and the pack was going after them. The plan for the two was simple, get Kira's jacket from the school and meet the pack at the garage. A simple task that should have only taken them a few minutes, now it was taking them longer.<p>

The two heard it before they saw it. A Berserker had found its way into the school and was coming after them. Lydia ducked just in time, but Cassidy was too late. It chased the two down to the basement, and they were trapped in the back outlet.

"I think we're safe now." Lydia said, looking to see the Berserker keeping its distance at the end of the hallway.

"Not for long." Cassidy gasped.

Lydia turned to her in confusion but her eyes were on something else. The Berserker's dagger was stabbed into her side against her ribs.

"Cas." Lydia gasped, helping her friend down into a sitting position.

"It's deep. Really deep." The pain starting to edge its way throughout her body now that the adrenaline was gone.

"Okay..okay. Ummm," she looked around to remember she had dropped her things as they were running, "do you have your phone?"

"No, I left it in the car." Tears sprang to her eyes. "It hurts so bad."

"I know, I know. Just breathe, we're going to get out."

They were stuck. For whatever reason it didn't want them to leave the building. Not that much longer after it came back to them, but not alone. It carried Mason, knocked out, and dropped him on the floor next to him. After a while, Lydia finally got him to wake up, with millions of questions rambling out of him. Cassidy had sank into a laying position, the pain overpowering everything and her shirt was stained with her blood. Lydia and Mason kept the look out, seeing if it was going to do anything.

"Lyd…Lydia." Cassidy breathed out, the pain intensifying as the minutes went by.

"Cassi." Lydia dropped to her knees beside her. "We are going to get out. We're getting you out of here."

"No." Her breathing kept getting shallower. "I'm not. It's getting worse." Her eyes continued to drop. All she could feel was pain now. Everything around her was getting fuzzy. She just wanted to sleep. Just close her eyes and take away the pain.

"Cassidy Snyder, you are staying with me." Her eyes watered. "Do you hear me! Keep your eyes open and focus." Lydia's hands cradled her head, smoothing her hair. "I'm the banshee here and I'm telling you, you are not dying on me!" All Cassidy do was nod.

Lydia looked around, trying to figure out a way to get them out of there. She looked over to see a bin of baseball bats. She grabbed them and weighed the two in her hands, seeing which one was heavier to do more damage.

"Are you serious?" Mason looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Very."

"A baseball bat against that guy? Thing, or whatever it is?"

"Cassidy is dying, my friends are in trouble, and so is Liam, your best friend. They need me, I'm going for it." Lydia grabbed the bat and started down the hallway. "And yes, with a baseball bat." Before she could fully make it to the Berserker, Mason went running down after her with a baseball bat in hand. The two started hitting it the best they could, trying to find a way to hurt it. It first knocked Mason to the floor and then Lydia followed after, the two of the flying to end of the hallway again.

"I thought you said it wanted to keep us hear not hurt us?" Mason groaned, holding his chest.

"I think it changed its mind." Lydia heaved, the Berserker coming after them.

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind it. The Berserker turned around and there stood the Sheriff. "Catch." He threw an explosive towards it and it caught it.

The three hid, Mason covering Lydia and Cassidy as best as he could. The Berserker exploded, cement and what not flying around them. Lydia and Mason carefully stood up and headed back to the main section to find the Sheriff again.

"You both okay?" He asked the two teens.

"We're okay, but...it's Cassidy." Lydia felt her throat tightening.

"Where is she?" The Sheriff felt a responsibility for her and needed to find her.

Lydia took him back towards their small outlet. Cassidy still lay there on the ground her breathing was getting slower and slower. The Sheriff dropped to his knees next to the girl, the thing that worried him most was the puddle of blood next to her.

"Cassidy, open your eyes."

She did as she was told, but it was hard for her. "Sheriff?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're okay, we're going to get you out of here." He grabbed her hand, trying to give her some comfort.

"It hurts too much." Her eye lids were flickering, getting ready to close.

"I know, I know, just stay awake a little while longer."

"I'm sorry." Her eyes closed. "Tell him I love him."

He swallowed hard, knowing she was talking about his son. "You are going to tell him yourself, Cassidy." But there was no response from her. "Cassidy!"

* * *

><p>Stiles couldn't even remember how he got back from Mexico. They had found Scott and Kira, Derek survived, and they were all alright. He was okay, until he got the call from his father. He blanked out everything when heard the words 'Cassidy' and 'Hospital' in the same sentence. He ran through the hospital, not stopping until he found his father and Lydia.<p>

"Dad!" He yelled and ran straight into his father's arms. It was a bad situation but the Sheriff was glad at least his son was okay. "What happen?" Stiles let go of his father and looked back and forth from him to Lydia.

"It trapped us in the school." Lydia sniffed. Her eyes were red from crying. "It didn't want us to leave for some reason and it stabbed Cas in the side."

"Is she okay?"

The Sheriff sighed, not wanting to give his son this news. "The dagger pierced her side and punctured her lung. She had extreme internal bleeding and they had to put her in surgery."

"But is she okay?" Stiles felt his voice wavering.

"They don't know. She made it out of surgery but she's not strong enough to breathe on her own."

The boy's eyes watered, it was almost as if he could feel her pain. "Can I see her?"

His father nodded. "Teresa said you could head in whenever you got here." He pointed over towards the door she was behind.

Stiles took a deep breath, hugged Lydia, and headed towards the door. He felt sick to his stomach as he opened the door. His eyes immediately landed on his beautiful girlfriend. There she lay in the hospital bed, connected to a breathing machine and so many wires he didn't see an end in sight. His body was numb.

"Stiles." Teresa sat up, noticing the boy at the entrance. He didn't move though. His eyes wouldn't leave her daughter. "Stiles, sweetie."

He finally looked over at her, wiping the tear that had fallen down. "Is she okay? The real answer."

"She's stable for the moment." Teresa sniffed and smiled at her daughter. "But she's a fighter, always has been. I have complete faith she's going to pull through."

"I'm sorry, Teresa." He rubbed his hands together tightly.

"Oh, honey." She stood up and hugged him tightly to her. "This is not your fault. It's going to be okay." She let him go and rubbed his shoulders. "Why don't you sit with her for a while, I have to go call the rest of the family to let them know they can come back." Stiles nodded and she left the room.

He walked over and sat down in the seat next to the bed. Looking at her up close made him even sicker. She was pale from the amount of blood she had lost and there were deep purple bruises under her eyes. Her lips were chapped and busted. He assumed if he moved her gown he would find the bandage of where she was punctured. She would have the scar forever.

His eyes glanced to the end table next to her bed. There sat the bracelet he had bought her. The only difference was it was covered in her blood. He grabbed the jewelry, cradling it with his shaky hands. He rubbed the chain with his fingers but the blood still wouldn't come off. A tear fell from his eye and landed on the gold. He used his shirt and cleaned harder at the bracelet. The harder he scrubbed, the harder he cried.

He didn't like this seat. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't see her bright blue eyes. He didn't like that she was in this hospital bed. But most of all is that he didn't like that fact that he couldn't heal her. He felt like he was going through a flashback to so many years ago when he sat where he was now but it was his mother in the bed next to him. All he wanted to do back then was help her, take away her pain, and now he was going through these same emotions. Cassidy had become his strength, the one he ran to when something was wrong or broken. Now what was wrong was her. She was broken.

"I can't lose you."

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading! Please Review ;)<p> 


End file.
